


the kids aren't alright

by opensummer



Series: drabbles [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pacific Rim fusion seven ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids aren't alright

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up kids, somebody dies at the beginning of each section. Sometimes somebody dies at the end too.

_1\. we never quite thought we could lose it all_  
Octavia dies screaming her defiance to knifehead. Do you really think that Bellamy Blake would ever let another person in his head after that?  
  
_Fuck you_ _Marshal Griffin_.

* * *

  
  
 _2\. lions in her heart_  
Bellamy doesn’t die quiet. Octavia Blake could have called that one.  
  
She’s never been alone before. Bellamy subsumed himself for her, bent his will and his heart and his work to her survival from the day she was born.    
  
Octavia's never been alone before. So she runs. Of course she runs. There's nothing left.  
  
Five years later Marshal Griffin finds her in Alaska. Clarke, brilliant Clarke who stitched their wounds and mourned Bellamy in ways she can't even imagine- introduces her to Lincoln.  
  
The future slots into place.

* * *

  
  
 _3\. life doesn’t discriminate_  
Clarke's jaeger goes down on a Saturday. She stumbles to shore but her dad's long dead, stormtrooper drive suit coated with a layer of blood. Her mother (Marshal Griffin) refuses to resurrect her jaeger. So she runs.  
  
Her dad died in her head. Can you blame her?  
  
There's of a shortage of doctors on the wall, not that she's got the resources to save any of them. It still takes the apocalypse to force Marshall Griffin to talk to her.  
  
Her jaeger is lopsided when she gets back to it. So is the mechanic fixing her.  
  
Raven swings a crutch at her feet and she jumps over it without looking, throws a punch at her head pure instinct and Raven sways out of the way.  
  
(“I was going to be a pilot before the Lima Shatterdome fell." Raven says.)  
  
(“I’d pick you first.”)

* * *

  
  
 _4\. A year from now we'll all be gone_  
Clarke's dad dies in her head. So she runs until she's right back where she started. Bellamy Blake scans her head to toe, sneers Princess and bows.  
  
(She still lets him into her head.)  
  
Octavia and Bellamy were a team out of the Philippines, and Lincoln and Anya came out of Russia.  
  
Two of the best teams in the world until Lincoln tripped into Octavia on a Friday. Two days later Anya chases the rabbit right into an aneurysm and the Blake siblings kill a kaiju with 53% compatibility.  
  
They had an extra jaeger after that.

* * *

 _5\. are we out of the woods yet?_  
Lexa loses Costia to the war and swears up and down that love is a weakness. It doesn't prevent Clarke from crawling inside her head and her heart.  
  
She thinks of Costia in the void and doesn't eject her escape pod.

* * *

  
  
 _6\. all my friends are talking about leavin’_  
Clarke dies but Wells staggers the corpse of their jaeger to shore.  
  
They send Jake Griffin (Clarke's dad with her eyes and her smile and her endless memories of this man being kind and gentle) to recruit him back into the fold when the end of the world starts racing in. It's a low blow but he knows better than to expect integrity from Clarke's mom and his dad.  
  
They want him to pilot with Bellamy Blake which everybody knows is a disaster waiting to happen.  
  
They try anyway.  
  
(This- Clarke six and coloring, Clarke seven and playing chess, Clarke nine and watching the world end, Clarke twelve and accepting rationed art supplies, Clarke fifteen and a pilot, Clarke seventeen and laughing, arms around Bellamy's neck. Blake chases the rabbit first.)  
  
("I wanted to know her." Bellamy says blatantly unapologetic, right before they lose the Blake siblings and Striker Eureka to Slattern.)  
  
(Lincoln howls on the conn, nearly ruins his already broken arm trying to reach them.)  
  
Raven Reyes brings nothing to the drift.

* * *

  
  
 _7\. if it takes fighting a war for us to meet_  
Jasper dies first.  
  
Five years later Nathan Miller presses his head to Monty's chest and prays that he won't join him.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There's two more of these where Raven loses Finn and drifts with Clarke and Bellamy in one, and Wick in the other. But I couldn't get them to turn out right when I was writing so they got axed in the process. 
> 
> If they're not the main characters- Anya and Lincoln have Cherno Alpha,  
> Monty, Miller, Harper have Crimson Typhoon  
> and the Blakes own Striker Eureka  
> Abby Griffin is the Marshal and Raven and Finn as the resident Mad Scientists  
> Monroe is Tendo Choi


End file.
